User talk:Codyn329
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rioforce page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jdude420 (Talk) 19:05, December 24, 2012 Hey there, about the mainpage. It would seem I've broken it. :P I removed the members bit from each of the bars, since it doesn't seem quite right, and linked all the names...and it sorta broke. Do you think you could fix it? Joev14, Respect the Green (talk) 04:46, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I'll tell you right now that we can learn from our mistakes..most times. :3 Lol. :P I fixed it and saw what you did wrong. :P You wanted the "Aliens" Bar aligned next to the "Galaxy Squad" Bar, right? I'll also be changing the link colors, hope you don't mind. Codyn329 (talk) 16:10, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Creator Wiki I'll take a look and consider it. Meanwhile you should take a look at my wiki; The Exo-Force Wiki Joev14, Respect the Green (talk) 23:57, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I created 54 pages and burned off 815 edits so far in around 36 days, my edits have pushed out a lot of effort in each one, you very should come. :P Codyn329 (talk) 00:00, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Also take a time to look at the history if you may. Codyn329 (talk) 00:01, December 29, 2012 (UTC) History? Joev14, Respect the Green (talk) 00:46, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Are you familiar with it? I'm sure you are, but I'll give you a 2nd look just in case you forgotten about it. :D Click the down arrow button besides "edit" on a content page, looking down you'll see the button "history". Click it, and you'll see who has edited it so far. Here is an example page I've worked on! :D http://lego-creator.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Creator?action=history There also a lot of other pages I've been working on a lot, feel free to explore still if you'd like. :D Codyn329 (talk) 00:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I suppose you don't want to join eh? Codyn329 (talk) 19:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Now I didn't say that :P I've been quite busy today. I'm not super interested in the Creator Theme though. I used to buy a lot of those sets when I was younger, but they don't really appeal to me anymore. Joev14, Respect the Green (talk) 04:39, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I see. :P I understand, just wondering. :) Codyn329 (talk) 14:57, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Mainpage I don't spose you could add the aliens to the mainpage list. Joev14, Respect the Green (talk) 19:21, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I will. I'm considering a new design though because I'm not sure it looks good. What do you think? Codyn329 (talk) 22:28, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Fanfic Just thought you might wanna check out my fanfic GS01: A New Wiki Hey Cody, I've now been given Owner rights, and I've promoted you to Admin, as well as Jeyo and Shepp To Moderators/Rollbacks. This ushers in a new day for the Galaxy Squad Wiki. If you could fix up the characters section of the mainpage (Try and keep it inside the orange box), that'd be great. :D Joev14, Newly made Owner of the GS01 Wiki (Talk) Can you give all the humans/aliens white backgrounds? It looks strange since the robots have images with white backgrounds and the humans don't. Thanks! (Also, please put them in this order "Blue, Red, Green, Orange, Aliens," This is based off the prices of the sets they come in, and it'll also make it easier for us when we add the new member to the blue team division). EDIT: Because you're an admin, you should put some more stuff on your userpage for new people to read and learn about you :P Joev14, Newly made Owner of the GS01 Wiki (Talk) I'll do that. :P It won't take long. Codyn329 (talk) 02:10, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Now there are only 5 character per row...? Joev14, Respect the Green 03:09, January 28, 2013 (UTC) That's because I added a border. Before it had a border, the background seemed to be the border if for example you looked at one the robots, even though there wasn't any before yesterday. If you want, I can space them out if you'd like. Codyn329 (talk) 23:07, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cody! There are new pictures of the Galactic Titan and the Hive Crawler. You should check them out : Joev14, Respect the Green 01:00, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to bother you... ...but my signature seems to be acting funny and I don't know how to fix it. Do you think you could...? :P Thanks, 04:56, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :The hpyerlinks and coding look fine to me. It's okay Jeyo, if you need help just ask me. I'll be always happy to help. :) Codyn329 (talk) 15:03, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::But looking here, you can see that the coding is acting strangely, making those blue lines and such. -- 18:04, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I fixed, the only problem was that your sig was a little big so I skipped a line. :) Want to make the sig smaller? I can if you want. Codyn329 (talk) 18:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I found this place by accident. Anyways, I'm here now. :PLCM7063 (talk) 16:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey, it's me! Superluigi6 from the Steven Universe Wiki. You offered to help me with having a YouTube playlist (specifically this one )playing in the background of the chat, but then you left. You said I could copy and paste in code into the Chat's coding. You can contact me through my talk page through the SU Wiki . Please help me if you can. Thanks! Still alive? Hey Cody, I know the site's been pretty inactive for awhile now, due to Galaxy Squad ending. I was wondering, didja hear about Bionicle's return? You should consider getting involved on BZPower! Joev14, Respect the Green 04:34, November 20, 2014 (UTC)